Draco and Harry's secret Crush
by piper-pagan2
Summary: Harry and Draco fall in love with Hogwarts' new student.
1. The New Student

Draco Malfoy's Secret Crush  
  
Chapter One: The Exchange Student  
  
"Harry! Ron! Come here!" Hermione yelled from across the Gryffindor Common Room. "What it is?" Ron yelled back, not looking up. He and Harry were very busy playing a game of wizards chess. "You'll never guess what I just found out about!" she said, hurrying over to them. She had a crumpled letter in her hand. "Hermione, if it's another stupid page of Hogwarts, A History, I really"- Ron said, annoyed. "No, its not. Were getting a new student!" She said. This made Harry's eyebrows rise. "But, the sorting is already done. The school year already started." He pointed out, getting up to look at her letter. Ron got up too, forgetting all about his game. "Listen." She said, reading a note written in purple ink.  
  
Attention all students:  
  
We will be hosting an exchange student from another wizarding school. The new student will be arriving on October 31st. We ask that you treat them with respect and hospitality, as they will be staying with us for the rest of the year. Thank you, Professor M. McGonagall  
  
"See! The Ministry just set up a new foreign exchange student program! Every school has the chance to host a student from any other wizarding school for a whole year! And Professor Dumbledore decided to host one this year!" Hermione said excitedly. Harry took the piece of paper to examine it closer. "So will they be sorted into a house?" He asked. Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. I just found this paper on the bulletin board today while I was walking to the library." "Of course." Ron muttered, "What do you want to bet he gets put in Slytherin?" Harry nodded. It seemed almost all the new students were getting put in Slytherin. It was probably Voldermorts sudden rise to power that was making this happen. Great. Harry thought. Just another Draco Malfoy. "It could be a she. And she could be in Ravenclaw, or something. And anyway, it wouldn't matter because we have to treat them with kindness all the same. And if you think about, who could be worse than Draco Malfoy?" Hermione pointed out. "Yeah Okay. I have to agree with you there." Ron said, yawning. "Hey Hermione, what day is it anyway?" He asked. "It October 28th if you must know." She said, giving him that, can't -you-remember-anything look . "Ah, that means three days until they come." Harry said. "Until who comes?" Ginny asked, coming over to see what they were talking about. "So you haven't heard either?" Ron asked her. "Just ask Hermione. She'll tell you." He said. Ginny gave him a puzzled look. "Come on Harry. Lets get back to our game. I think I'm winning..."  
  
Chapter Two: Uneasy Feelings  
  
Over the nest few days, the whole school gradually heard about the new student. (Half of them found out through Hermione) The teachers were decorating Hogwarts even better for Halloween. Even the Hogwarts Ghosts were getting excited. "I don't see what all the fuss is about though. Its just some dumb exchange student coming. Like that's going to be anything great." Draco Malfoy muttered to Crabbe and Goyle, his two best friends. Pansy Parkinson, his girlfriend since last year was also listening. It was very late that night, and the four were sitting In dark green high back chairs next to the crackling fire in the Slytherin common room. "He'll probably be in Gryffindor, too. And just as snobby as Potter." Pansy said. Goyle and Crabbe nodded. "That's just what we need. Another potter fan. So then they can make a 'Harry Potter fan club'. What they'll let in Hogwarts these days. I swear." Draco said disapprovingly. "Draco, dear," Pansy said softly, "its getting late. Why don't we go up to bed now." Draco'sface suddenly split up in a smile. "Ah, yes. It is pretty late." And he took Pansy's hand as two went up the girl's dormitory leaving Crabbe and Goyle alone in the dark.  
  
The next morning was a very busy one. There was a Hogsmead trip scheduled that morning, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were looking forward to going. "Any student going to Hogsmead will return before Six O'clock this afternoon for the Halloween Feast." Professor McGonagall said at breakfast.  
  
"I can't wait to meet the new student." Hermione said happily as they were drinking three butterbeers at The Three Broomsticks. Harry took a large drink of it, letting the warmth flow through his body. He, for some unexplainable reason, wasn't looking forward to meeting the student. It was like one of those gut-intuitions. "I'm not. Something just doesn't seem right about it." Harry said. Ron laughed, but stopped when the butterbeer can out of his nose. Hermione gave him an exasperated look. "Harry, you haven't been listening to Professor Trelawney too much, have you?" This made Ron spurt out even more butterbeer. "No! It's just that, well"- He couldn't quite say what 'it' was so he stopped talking. "Harry! Ease up! Its just a new student! I mean really, its not like it's one of you-know-who's supporters, or something." Ron said uneasily. He too stopped talking. "Oh, please. Dumbledore wouldn't let a new student be a supporter of you-know-who! He isn't that stupid." She said, lessening the tension. "Ya, I guess your right." Ron said. But Harry didn't seem think so.  
  
At exactly Six o'clock all the students were sitting down eating the great Halloween feast. They were anxiously awaiting the foreign exchange student's arrival. When Dumbledore finally cleared away the full tables, almost every eye was on him. He cleared his throat, and announced the arrival of the student. Chapter Three: Piper Deveni  
  
She emerged from a small door behind the teachers table. The same one Harry went through last year when he was named the fourth champion. Harry's first impression of her was that she must be part Veela. She was wearing a long black dress, a curious smile and had long reddish brown hair flowing down her back in intricate designs. But her most stunning feature was her blazing green eyes. "May I introduce our newest student, Piper Deveni." Dumbledore said enthusiastically. And then the whole school broke out in applause. When it died down, Dumbledore continued, "She will be staying with the Gryffindors. She has been sorted as one of them." This made large cheers erupt from the Gryffindors. It wiped the smile off Draco Malfoy's face. "I was right.Another stuck up Gryffindor." "She is from a school in America. I trust you will treat her with as much courtesy as you can while she is with us." He said. After a moment or to of silence, he clapped his hands and said, " Well, I think that wraps up about everything! Good night and Have a Happy Halloween!" He said, and dismissed the students. Hermione, a school prefect, left the tired Gryffindors to go meet Piper. "Uh, professor Dumbledore, could I show Piper to the dormitory?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore nodded and introduced the two. "Thank you Hermione." Dumbledore said.  
  
While walking up two the Fat Lady Hermione tried to explain everything useful she could to Piper. The girl seemed eager to listen. "And the second to last step is a trick step. If you step in it you get stuck. So try and avoid that. And Peeves, a ghost here, stay as far away from him as you can.. He is always causing trouble." She blubbered, while Piper looked around the red and gold common room with awe. "Wow. My school has nothing like this. Is this for all the um, Gryffindors?" Piper asked. Hermione nodded. "Your in the fifth year, right?" Piper looked confused, and then suddenly said, "Oh, ya. I'm fifteen, if that is what you mean." "Yes. Your age is like your year, unless of course you fail, and then." She shuddered. Piper laughed. "I'm tired, aren't you? Could you show me where to sleep?" Piper asked. "Oh sorry! Of course.right up here." She said leading Piper up to the room she shared with Parvati, Lavender, and Lidia. "This is it." She said proudly. "Oh, and welcome to Hogwarts." Hermione said brightly.  
  
Early the next morning, a Saturday to Hermione's dislike, Piper, Harry, and Ron were sitting around the fire talking. "I think I am going to like Hogwarts. I can't wait to start my classes. I'm taking: Defense Against Dark Arts, Potions (ugh, Harry said) Herbiology, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and Astronomy!" She said happily. Ron was looking a her with pity. "What did say something wrong?" She asked innocently. "No! Of Course not! Its just that, well, Professor Dumbledore should have been a little nicer and"- He said but she interrupted and said alarmed, "By the was nice!" Harry shook his head and finished Ron's sentence. "He gave you potions." She giggled. "What's wrong with potions? I think that's my best subject." They sighed. "Not if its taught by Professor Snape." A dark look came into her eyes. Like an intense surge of hatred. Harry noticed and it made him feel even more uncomfortable around her. He thought she was very beautiful, but she seemed a little, well, strange. Ron though, didn't notice because he was staring at her schedule with interest. "Hey Harry, she's got all the same classes as us!" Piper looked surprised. "Really! Oh, cool! Could you-could you, help me find them then?" She asked nervously. "Sure!" Ron said happily.  
  
By the mid afternoon, Piper had become introduced with all the Gryffindors. Almost everybody liked her. Except Harry. But he just couldn't figure out why. He became rather tongue-tied around her. When he told Hermione this she laughed. "Harry! You probably have a crush on her. Its pretty obvious isn't it." She said lightly. But that made no sense. Yes, he thought she was pretty, but that didn't make the weird feeling go away every time he saw her. 


	2. The Fight For Piper

Draco Malfoy's Secret Crush  
  
Chapter One: The Exchange Student  
  
"Harry! Ron! Come here!" Hermione yelled from across the Gryffindor Common Room. "What it is?" Ron yelled back, not looking up. He and Harry were very busy playing a game of wizards chess. "You'll never guess what I just found out about!" she said, hurrying over to them. She had a crumpled letter in her hand. "Hermione, if it's another stupid page of Hogwarts, A History, I really"- Ron said, annoyed. "No, its not. Were getting a new student!" She said. This made Harry's eyebrows rise. "But, the sorting is already done. The school year already started." He pointed out, getting up to look at her letter. Ron got up too, forgetting all about his game. "Listen." She said, reading a note written in purple ink.  
  
Attention all students:  
  
We will be hosting an exchange student from another wizarding school. The new student will be arriving on October 31st. We ask that you treat them with respect and hospitality, as they will be staying with us for the rest of the year. Thank you, Professor M. McGonagall  
  
"See! The Ministry just set up a new foreign exchange student program! Every school has the chance to host a student from any other wizarding school for a whole year! And Professor Dumbledore decided to host one this year!" Hermione said excitedly. Harry took the piece of paper to examine it closer. "So will they be sorted into a house?" He asked. Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. I just found this paper on the bulletin board today while I was walking to the library." "Of course." Ron muttered, "What do you want to bet he gets put in Slytherin?" Harry nodded. It seemed almost all the new students were getting put in Slytherin. It was probably Voldermorts sudden rise to power that was making this happen. Great. Harry thought. Just another Draco Malfoy. "It could be a she. And she could be in Ravenclaw, or something. And anyway, it wouldn't matter because we have to treat them with kindness all the same. And if you think about, who could be worse than Draco Malfoy?" Hermione pointed out. "Yeah Okay. I have to agree with you there." Ron said, yawning. "Hey Hermione, what day is it anyway?" He asked. "It October 28th if you must know." She said, giving him that, can't -you-remember-anything look . "Ah, that means three days until they come." Harry said. "Until who comes?" Ginny asked, coming over to see what they were talking about. "So you haven't heard either?" Ron asked her. "Just ask Hermione. She'll tell you." He said. Ginny gave him a puzzled look. "Come on Harry. Lets get back to our game. I think I'm winning..."  
  
Chapter Two: Uneasy Feelings  
  
Over the nest few days, the whole school gradually heard about the new student. (Half of them found out through Hermione) The teachers were decorating Hogwarts even better for Halloween. Even the Hogwarts Ghosts were getting excited. "I don't see what all the fuss is about though. Its just some dumb exchange student coming. Like that's going to be anything great." Draco Malfoy muttered to Crabbe and Goyle, his two best friends. Pansy Parkinson, his girlfriend since last year was also listening. It was very late that night, and the four were sitting In dark green high back chairs next to the crackling fire in the Slytherin common room. "He'll probably be in Gryffindor, too. And just as snobby as Potter." Pansy said. Goyle and Crabbe nodded. "That's just what we need. Another potter fan. So then they can make a 'Harry Potter fan club'. What they'll let in Hogwarts these days. I swear." Draco said disapprovingly. "Draco, dear," Pansy said softly, "its getting late. Why don't we go up to bed now." Draco'sface suddenly split up in a smile. "Ah, yes. It is pretty late." And he took Pansy's hand as two went up the girl's dormitory leaving Crabbe and Goyle alone in the dark.  
  
The next morning was a very busy one. There was a Hogsmead trip scheduled that morning, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were looking forward to going. "Any student going to Hogsmead will return before Six O'clock this afternoon for the Halloween Feast." Professor McGonagall said at breakfast.  
  
"I can't wait to meet the new student." Hermione said happily as they were drinking three butterbeers at The Three Broomsticks. Harry took a large drink of it, letting the warmth flow through his body. He, for some unexplainable reason, wasn't looking forward to meeting the student. It was like one of those gut-intuitions. "I'm not. Something just doesn't seem right about it." Harry said. Ron laughed, but stopped when the butterbeer can out of his nose. Hermione gave him an exasperated look. "Harry, you haven't been listening to Professor Trelawney too much, have you?" This made Ron spurt out even more butterbeer. "No! It's just that, well"- He couldn't quite say what 'it' was so he stopped talking. "Harry! Ease up! Its just a new student! I mean really, its not like it's one of you-know-who's supporters, or something." Ron said uneasily. He too stopped talking. "Oh, please. Dumbledore wouldn't let a new student be a supporter of you-know-who! He isn't that stupid." She said, lessening the tension. "Ya, I guess your right." Ron said. But Harry didn't seem think so.  
  
At exactly Six o'clock all the students were sitting down eating the great Halloween feast. They were anxiously awaiting the foreign exchange student's arrival. When Dumbledore finally cleared away the full tables, almost every eye was on him. He cleared his throat, and announced the arrival of the student. Chapter Three: Piper Deveni  
  
She emerged from a small door behind the teachers table. The same one Harry went through last year when he was named the fourth champion. Harry's first impression of her was that she must be part Veela. She was wearing a long black dress, a curious smile and had long reddish brown hair flowing down her back in intricate designs. But her most stunning feature was her blazing green eyes. "May I introduce our newest student, Piper Deveni." Dumbledore said enthusiastically. And then the whole school broke out in applause. When it died down, Dumbledore continued, "She will be staying with the Gryffindors. She has been sorted as one of them." This made large cheers erupt from the Gryffindors. It wiped the smile off Draco Malfoy's face. "I was right.Another stuck up Gryffindor." "She is from a school in America. I trust you will treat her with as much courtesy as you can while she is with us." He said. After a moment or to of silence, he clapped his hands and said, " Well, I think that wraps up about everything! Good night and Have a Happy Halloween!" He said, and dismissed the students. Hermione, a school prefect, left the tired Gryffindors to go meet Piper. "Uh, professor Dumbledore, could I show Piper to the dormitory?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore nodded and introduced the two. "Thank you Hermione." Dumbledore said.  
  
While walking up two the Fat Lady Hermione tried to explain everything useful she could to Piper. The girl seemed eager to listen. "And the second to last step is a trick step. If you step in it you get stuck. So try and avoid that. And Peeves, a ghost here, stay as far away from him as you can.. He is always causing trouble." She blubbered, while Piper looked around the red and gold common room with awe. "Wow. My school has nothing like this. Is this for all the um, Gryffindors?" Piper asked. Hermione nodded. "Your in the fifth year, right?" Piper looked confused, and then suddenly said, "Oh, ya. I'm fifteen, if that is what you mean." "Yes. Your age is like your year, unless of course you fail, and then." She shuddered. Piper laughed. "I'm tired, aren't you? Could you show me where to sleep?" Piper asked. "Oh sorry! Of course.right up here." She said leading Piper up to the room she shared with Parvati, Lavender, and Lidia. "This is it." She said proudly. "Oh, and welcome to Hogwarts." Hermione said brightly.  
  
Early the next morning, a Saturday to Hermione's dislike, Piper, Harry, and Ron were sitting around the fire talking. "I think I am going to like Hogwarts. I can't wait to start my classes. I'm taking: Defense Against Dark Arts, Potions (ugh, Harry said) Herbiology, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and Astronomy!" She said happily. Ron was looking a her with pity. "What did say something wrong?" She asked innocently. "No! Of Course not! Its just that, well, Professor Dumbledore should have been a little nicer and"- He said but she interrupted and said alarmed, "By the was nice!" Harry shook his head and finished Ron's sentence. "He gave you potions." She giggled. "What's wrong with potions? I think that's my best subject." They sighed. "Not if its taught by Professor Snape." A dark look came into her eyes. Like an intense surge of hatred. Harry noticed and it made him feel even more uncomfortable around her. He thought she was very beautiful, but she seemed a little, well, strange. Ron though, didn't notice because he was staring at her schedule with interest. "Hey Harry, she's got all the same classes as us!" Piper looked surprised. "Really! Oh, cool! Could you-could you, help me find them then?" She asked nervously. "Sure!" Ron said happily.  
  
By the mid afternoon, Piper had become introduced with all the Gryffindors. Almost everybody liked her. Except Harry. But he just couldn't figure out why. He became rather tongue-tied around her. When he told Hermione this she laughed. "Harry! You probably have a crush on her. Its pretty obvious isn't it." She said lightly. But that made no sense. Yes, he thought she was pretty, but that didn't make the weird feeling go away every time he saw her.  
  
Chapter Four: Potions Class  
  
On The following Monday, Harry, Rom, Hermione, and Piper had potions as their Last class. As they made their way down into the cold dungeons, Piper squealed with excitement. "This is going to be so cool. I love potions. I mean, its like my best class ! You get to make revive potions, floating potions, itchy potions." She said. Ron gave her a skeptical look. "Just wait until you meet Snape. You won't be so excited then." Ron murmured. "Oh, he isn't that bad.Potions is great.my.favorite.class." Harry said. He was staring at Piper's long hair. He was actually tripping over himself. "What?" Hermione and Ron screamed at the same time. "Harry, like potions? That would be a miracle." Hermione said. And Ron noticed why he was so half out of it. Ever since Piper came, and they all became friends, he and Piper had been appearing to fall in love. They went everywhere together, and after a week of it, it was starting to make Ron sick. But the only people besides Hermione and Ron who didn't approve of was Draco Malfoy. But that was odd because she had a girlfriend. Pansy Parkinson.  
  
As they entered the dungeons, Professor Snape sneered, "Your late. Detention all of you. Now get to your seats." Ron scowled. They sat down at the only free table near the back. But it was right next to Malfoy's table. After the Slytherin laughter died down Snape finally began telling them about their assignment. "As I was saying before famous-to-good-to-come-to-class-on-time Potter and his friends decided to join us," The Slytherin laughed again. Snape let out a thin lipped smile, and said, "I was telling you about floating potions. For"- "I know what those are!" Piper yelled out. The whole class gasped. Piper was standing up looking at Professor Snape with interest. "Maybe in your old school students were allowed to talk without being called on, but here, in my class, we raise our hand." He hissed. She ignored him as though she hadn't heard what he just said. She continued in a confident voice, "They are potions that make the drinker immune to certain spells. The potion is called 'the floating potion' because of the light feeling the drinker gets. It is made of many common ingredients and is east to prepare but tricky to stir because even with the absence of a fire, it bubbles and boils like crazy. It can cause severs side effects if poured on skin." The class beamed at her. Professor Snape looked at her as though he was trying more like to see through her. "So you know a bit about potions?" He asked. She returned to her seats. "Its my Favorite class. And that's my favorite potion to brew." She replied happily. 


End file.
